Backseat of Jack's Car
by Vernina Joshuella
Summary: Taehyung itu baik dan manis, tampan dan menarik, tapi untuk Jungkook dia cuma laki laki yang liar. PWP di dalam mobil, TAEKOOK VKOOK, Top!Taehyung/Bottom!Jungkook, Roleplaying(?).


Backseat of Jack's Car

Cast: Taehyung & Jungkook

Note: Top Taehyung & Bottom Jungkook. Tidak terlalu jelas tapi Taehyung lebih sering menunjukan sisi dominannya di ranjang. (fyi, sekalinya Jungkook jadi dominan, Taehyung bisa tenggelam)

Warning:

1) Roleplay, tingkat yang aneh (parah?)

2) Car Sex di mobil sedan.

3) Jungkook suka di-anak-baik-kan.

4) Bisa dibilang Jungkook di-perempuan-kan, tapi dia tidak betul betul di-perempuan-kan juga.

5) Jungkook agak masokis,

XXX

Taehyung itu baik dan manis, tampan dan menarik, tapi untuk Jungkook dia cuma laki laki yang liar. Dia tidak bisa ditebak dan kepalanya dipenuhi dengan pemikiran pemikiran dan keinginan keinginan yang tidak biasa.

Taehyung mengiriminya pesan pagi pagi;

 _From: Tae Hyung_

 _Aku jemput setengah jam lagi. "siap siap"_

Jungkook setengah sadar membacanya, tapi begitu dia membaca kata 'siap siap' lengkap dengan kutip dua dia langsung sepenuhnya sadar. Taehyung sedang punya maksud tertentu dan dia serius.

Jungkook membuka laci meja belajarnya, di paling belakang dia menyimpan sebuah kotak dan kotak itulah yang sekarang Jungkook cari, isinya ada beberapa benda. Setelah mendapatkannya dia membawanya ke kamar mandi bersama dengan handuknya.

XXX

Taehyung sudah duduk duduk di ruang tengah rumah Jungkook begitu Jungkook keluar kamar mandi cuma dengan handuk melilit di pinggang. Jungkook langsung kabur ke kamarnya sebelum Taehyung sempat bicara apa apa.

Ibunya berseru, "Cepat, Jungkook, kasihan Taehyung menunggu!"

Jungkook tidak tahu entah apa yang Taehyung katakan pada ibunya, dia ikut skenario Taehyung saja daripada semuanya runyam, "Iya, aku tidak akan lama!"

XXX

Dan Jungkook memang cepat, kurang dari sepuluh menit dia sudah duduk di mobil Taehyung dan Taehyung sedang menyetir entah kemana tujuannya.

"Kita mau kemana, Hyung?" tanya Jungkook.

"Nanti juga kau tahu sendiri." Jawab Taehyung.

"Kau bilang apa pada ibuku?"

"Aku bilang kita mau pergi main."

Taehyung tersenyum, bukan senyumnya yang manis, dan Jungkook sudah tahu akan jadi seperti ini sejak dia membaca kata 'siap siap' dengan kutip dua.

Taehyung memasuki ruas jalan yang sepi, dia berdehem, "Loncat ke jok belakang."

"Untuk apa?" tanya Jungkook.

"Loncat atau dihukum."

Akhirnya Jungkook loncat ke jok belakang.

Taehyung masih mengemudi.

Secara mengejutkan jok belakang mobil Taehyung dalam kondisi rapi dan barang barang. Jungkook menemukan handuk dan baju ganti di balik jok depan dan di balik jok pengemudi dia menemukan tisu basah dan pelumas.

"Gelar handuknya." Perintah Taehyung lagi.

"Yang ini?" Jungkook menarik handuk berwarna cokelat muda dan menunjukannya pada Taehyung.

"Iya."

Jungkook membuka lipatannya, daripada handuk itu lebih seperti selimut berbahan handuk. Jungkook menggelarnya menutupi jok belakang, kain itu cukup lebar sampai dari sandaran sampai ujung bawah jok tertutup semua.

Tiba tiba Taehyung berhenti dan parkir di sebuah taman. Dia langsung turun dan pindah ke belakang bersama Jungkook.

"Hyung, kenapa kita berhenti disini."

"Nanti kau tahu sendiri." Taehyung duduk di sebelah Jungkook, menutup pintu dengan cukup kencang.

AC tidak dinyalakan dan udara dengan cepat jadi pengap karena sirkulasi yang buruk, ditambah lagi Taehyung mengunci pintu mobil. Suara pintu mobil terkunci membuat Jungkook merasa lebih pengap lagi.

Dan Taehyung mencium bibirnya. Jungkook langsung paham sepaham pahamnya.

"Tae, kalau ketahuan kita bisa dipenjara!" kata Jungkook.

Taehyung terkekeh, "Ya, jangan sampai ketahuan, Rose."

"Rose?"

"Ya, Rose, kenapa?"

"Aku Rose?"

"Iya, dan aku Jack Dawson."

Jungkook terdiam. Kegilaan Taehyung pada film lawas* itu memang sangat parah.

"Rose?" panggil Taehyung.

Jungkook menatap langsung ke mata Taehyung. Tangan Taehyung mengelus elus tengkuknya, "Ya, Jack?"

"Bagus."

Mereka berciuman lagi. Jungkook ikut skenario Taehyung saja daripada semuanya runyam.

Jungkook sensitif pada sentuhan kecil, ujung ujung jari Taehyung yang mengelus telapak tangannya dan tangan Taehyung yang mengelus tengkuknya cukup untuk membuat Jungkook luluh.

Bibir Taehyung menjauh.

"Tae..."

"Siapa yang kau panggil, Rose? Tidak ada Tae disini, cuma ada aku; Jack."

"Kau, Jack." Akhirnya Jungkook menyerah.

Taehyung menciumnya sekali lagi. Kali ini mereka jadi makin rapat.

Taehyung membuka kancing celana jeans Jungkook dan Jungkook balas membuka kancing kemeja Taehyung. Dengan cepat tiga potong pakaian dilempar ke jok depan dan Taehyung menarik Jungkook duduk di pangkuannya.

Ciuman mereka berhenti supaya Taehyung bisa melepas kaus putih Jungkook dan melemparnya ke bagian dengan mobil juga.

"Celanamu, Jack." Kata Jungkook.

"Bukakan."

Jungkook membuka kancing dan resleting celana bahan Taehyung dan melepasnya. Kepalanya menyentuh langit langit mobil dan kalau dia tidak hati hati dia bisa betul betul mengadu kepalanya dengan langit langit mobil.

Setelah celana Taehyung juga aman di bagian dengan mobil, Taehyung kembali menarik Jungkook untuk duduk di pangkuannya.

Pertama tangan Taehyung menyisir rambut Jungkook yang cukup panjang ke belakang, jadi keningnya terlihat, dan Taehyung mencium kening Jungkook, lalu kedua pipinya, lalu bibirnya, dan telinga kanannya.

"A-ahh... Tae..."

Taehyung berhenti memainkan telinga Jungkook dengan mulutnya, "Siapa Tae?"

"Jack."

"Iya," Taehyung menciumi leher Jungkook, "Jack baru benar, Rose." Lalu dia mencium telinga Jungkook yang satu lagi.

Jungkook tidak tahan dan dia bergerak sendiri di pangkuan Taehyung, gerakan gerakan kecil yang bisa membuat sesuatu di dalamnya bergerak.

Taehyung mengelus badan Jungkook, dada dan punggungnya, pinggang dan perut Jungkook yang berotot, paha dan pantatnya, "Aku ingin menjilatimu, Rose."

Taehyung meremas pantat Jungkook, membuat sesuatu dalam Jungkook menyentuh titik yang tepat.

"Aah..."

"Kau berisik, Rose, tapi tidak memanggil namaku, sayang sekali." Taehyung meraih apa yang ada di dalam Jungkook.

Itu adalah buttplug, arti dari 'siap siap' dengan kutip dua yang Taehyung maksud lewat pesan singkatnya. Taehyung menggerakannya, memutarnya, membuat Jungkook makin berisik.

"A-aahh, Jackh!"

Di bawah Jungkook, Taehyung menyeringai.

Taehyung menuntun Jungkook untuk berbaring di ruang yang sempit itu, kaki Jungkook ditekuk sampai menyentuh dada dan Taehyung kembali memainkan buttplug yang Jungkook pakai.

"Kau sudah basah, Rose?" tanya Taehyung.

"Sangat basah." Jawab Jungkook, karena di rumah tadi, waktu di kamar mandi, dia menggunakan cukup banyak pelumas untuk memasukan buttplug ke dalam dirinya.

Taehyung menarik buttplug yang Jungkook pakai dan langsung menggantinya dengan dua jari, menyasar prostatnya dengan gerakan yang lembut.

Jungkook memejamkan mata, wajahnya memerah, begitu Taehyung mengenai prostatnya wajah dan desahnya jadi keenakan, tapi begitu Taehyung tiba tiba melebarkan kedua jadinya dia jadi sedikit meringis. Wajah Jungkook yang seperti inilah yang membuat Taehyung merasa panas.

"Harusnya aku bawa cermin." Kata Taehyung, tangannya yang menganggur sekarang menggerakan rahang Jungkook ke kanan ke kiri sesuka hati, "Kau harus lihat wajahmu sendiri, Rose. Muka minta digagahi."

Jungkook membuka matanya, "Gagahi aku, aku siap."

"Anak baik." Puji Taehyung. Dia mengecup bibir Jungkook dengan cepat dan pindah ke puting Jungkook, bergantian kanan dan kiri. Bibir Jungkook mencari sesuatu untuk dikulum dan dia dapat jari Taehyung, tapi jari yang basah itu langsung Taehyung seret ke puting Jungkook.

Pilinan dan isapan di putingnya dan jari Taehyung di dalamnya membuat Jungkook makin berisik, desahannya keras dan enak di telinga, "Aah... Mau keluar..."

Taehyung tetap meneruskan semua rangsangannya, tangannya yang tadinya mengerjai puting Jungkook sekarang turun mengerjai kejantanannya. Dan dalam sebentar saja Jungkook sudah keluar, membasahi perutnya sendiri.

Jungkook mengatur napasnya, matanya menutup lagi. Dan Taehyung mengelus badannya lagi, meratakan sperma Jungkook ke badan Jungkook sendiri. Jungkook bergetar dan mendesah karena suka bagaimana tangan Taehyung bergerak dan bagaimana spermanya diratakan ke perut dan dadanya.

"Jack." Jungkook menarik Taehyung untuk menciumnya lagi.

Taehyung diam diam mengambil pelumas sambil terus mengikuti arah ciuman Jungkook. Begitu Jungkook melepaskannya, dia lalu bertanya, "Siap untuk yang selanjutnya, Rose?"

Jungkook tersenyum, mengangguk kecil, "Tentu saja, Jack."

Taehyung menyiapkan dirinya dengan cepat dan pelan pelan memasuki Jungkook.

"Cepat, Jack, Aku bukan anak perawan!"

"Jadi Rose mau yang cepat? Benarkah?" goda Taehyung, "Seperti ini?" dan Taehyung langsung masuk dengan cepat dan keras, terasa seperti menghujam.

"AAHH!" dan Jungkook itu berisik, dia langsung berteriak, "L-lagi..."

Taehyung memberi apa yang Jungkook minta, memberi lebih lagi dengan keras dan cepat sampai Jungkook tidak bisa bicara apa apa lagi dan cuma bisa mendesah.

Skenario seperti ini mungkin sudah jadi fantasi Taehyung sejak tahun 1997*, Jungkook paham kenapa Taehyung jadi tidak sabaran.

Taehyung menciumi rahang Jungkook dan lalu bibirnya. Mereka masih bergerak tanpa berpikir sampai kepala Jungkook terantuk pegangan pintu mobil. Jungkook sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu dan mengalungkan tangannya di bahu Taehyung yang masih menghujamnya di titik yang tepat. Gerakan Taehyung cepat dan hampir tidak terarah.

Ciuman mereka terputus dan Jungkook mendesah dengan keras, bisa dibilang sampai berteriak, dan dia keluar, hangat dan lengket di perut dan dada mereka.

Taehyung masih bergerak. Digenggamnya kedua tangan Jungkook, salah satunya dia bawa sampai menyentuh kaca. Jungkook menyentuh kaca dengan telapak tangannya, rasanya agak basah seperti yang biasa terjadi kalau berkendara dalam hujan dengan AC dimatikan. Taehyung mengenggam tangannya dan menariknya turun dari kaca. Dan Taehyung keluar di dalam Jungkook dengan geraman rendah.

Mereka berciuman lagi, pelan dan lembut, juga lelah.

"Terimakasih, Jungkook." Taehyung mencium pipi Jungkook sayang, "Bagaimana?" tanyanya dengan senyum kekanakannya.

"Panas dan pengap."

"Positif? Negatif?"**

"Netral"** jawab Jungkook.

Taehyung terlihat sedih dengan jawaban Jungkook.

"Tapi kalau kita bisa melakukannya lagi sebagai Taehyung dan Jungkook, mungkin bisa positif."**

XXX

*= Titanic, 1997

**= Bahasa Taehyung, "Kau suka atau tidak suka?", "Ada sukanya ada tidaknya.", "Tapi kalau kita bisa melakukannya lagi sebagai Taehyung dan Jungkook mungkin aku akan menyukainya." (Aku tidak mau ada yang salah paham soal dialog ini jadi aku kasih 'trans'-nya)


End file.
